B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 49. Synopsis Black gets visited by Iris, who gives him a clue on capturing the Legendary Pokémon, which are supposed to be in the Mistralton Cave. There, he encounters two girls, from which one of them attempts to capture the Legendary Pokémon, Virizion, out of her adventure spirit. However, Virizion and Cobalion prove to be quite difficult opponents, and are joined by a third entity. Chapter Plot Black encounters the Legendary Weather trio: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus attack him, to which Black screams. In reality, Black wakes up from this nightmare, and is sweating from such a shock. He is displeased that all three Pokémon ganged up on him in his dream. He tries to rest, reminiscing all three are belonging to Team Plasma. He wonders how White is doing, and considers calling her. White, however, sneezes. Emmet and Ingo comment the weather was bad around these days, and ask of her not to pass the sneeze onto them. White believes she was sneezing because someone was thinking about her. Without further ado, her training continues, where she can finally face the Subway Bosses, who have recognized her as a worthy opponent. Black goes to call her on the Xtransciver, but then he gives up, thinking it'd be a bad time to call her during her battle in the subway. Thus, he has his attention on how to beat Team Plasma: to find a Pokémon with an equal strength. He remembers encountering Virizion, and looks it on his Pokédex. Iris sneaks up on him, asking about it. Black, who mutters he encountered it in Pinwheel Forest, suddenly gets startled by Iris, who scared him. Black believes she was hiding in the tall grass, but Iris claims she is no wild Pokémon. She reminds she is much of a trainer as Black is, and is having her own journey. Black apologizes to Iris, the nit-picker, who is always gloomy. Iris takes offense, who wanted to share good news with Black, and claims she is going with her Fraxure away. Black becomes interested, and begs Iris to tell him those news. Iris points to Mistralton Cave, which lies across the river, where supposedly Legendary Pokémon are living there. Black asks where did she gets this info, to which Iris explains a famous professor told her. She can't remember his name, and turns around to ask him, but the man dashes away. Without further ado, Black goes to the entrance of the cave, but starts doubting Iris. Suddenly, he hears someone shouting: two girls are arguing, and one of them, a Princess, sends a Pokémon to handle the matter. Black comes to the girl, for he overheard the situation. The girl introduces herself as Shoko, who is in charge of a Patrat show. She gives one of her four Patrat a mushroom, and turns the music on. The Patrat dance around, and once they stop, Shoko asks Black which Patrat is carrying the mushroom. Black is dazed, as the Patrat have scrambled their order. Shoko states she hold this performance on the Marvelous Bridge, and the winner gets the mushroom. However, she was dragged here by the Princess, who entered the cave. Black assumes she is an actual Princess from a region, but Shoko denies, for Princess is just a spoiled girl from a wealthy family. Suddenly, Black and Shoko hear a scream, to which Black assumes that must've been the Princess. Black takes Shoko to save Princess into the cave, wher he suddenly encounters two Pokémon: Virizion, and its companion, Terrakion. Black sees Iris is right, while Shoko believes another one is supposed to be here. Black tells her not to worry about that, and sends Bo. Intending on catching them, Black has Bo use Flamethrower. Bo fires the attack on Virizion, who deflects that attack. Black braces Bo, as Virizion's horns are very sharp to crush anything, and is very fast, too. Black evades Virizion's attack, Magical Leaf, and suspects it's a Grass-type Pokémon. Black reminds Bo has the advantage here, whose fists get fired up. Bo dashes among the rocks to attack Virizion, who dodges, causing Bo to hit Terrakion instead. Black is surprised, seeing the two Pokémon are teamworking with one another. Terrakion dashes, and nearly crushes Bo, who avoids its attack. Black remarks that attack just blow a hole in the wall. Shoko mutters that Terrakion has the strongest charge. Black sees she knows something about these Pokémon, to which Shoko points out that Princess, whom Virizion is holding, has been training her, and Princess is the one who wanted to catch them. The Princess starts yelling, and falls on the ground, while Terrakion and Virizion are about to use Stone Edge and Magical Leaf. Bo dashes away, and takes both attacks to protect the Princess. Black praises Bo, while Shoko tells the Princess that the Legendary Pokémon are very hard to catch, and asks her to go. The Princess silences her, who states she wants dreams and adventures. Since her family is part of the aristocracy, she only wants those two things, which cannot be earned by paying money, and can be achieved by exploring and fighting, on their own. Shoko reminds that the Princess asked her for help, who claims she just wanted to share her adventures with a coward. The Princess brushes her off, wondering why Shoko has never wanted to travel the world, instead of holding her show in the same place every day. Shoko admits she is afraid that people would make fun of her, to which the Princess reminds she is not a young kid, and they cannot let boredom take them. Thus, the Princess, whose name is Trish, announces she will show the meaning of the words "Dream" and "Adventure". Outside, Iris runs off, and encounters the professor she was looking for: Cedric, who reminds her what his name is. Iris points out that Black went into the cave, to catch a Legendary Pokémon. Cedric becomes concerned, as one Legendary Pokémon is a very tough opponent, but three of them - Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion - is something else. He points out that they don't have trust towards humans, and this fight could turn nasty. Iris asks why don't they have faith in humans, to which Cedric answers that these three have started a war against humans. Trish plans on attacking the one that has a disadvantage against her Heatmor - Virizion - before the third Legendary Pokémon appears. She believes it is wiser to split their formation, and as she goes to do this, a silhouette of a Pokémon observes her. Debuts Character *Shoko *Trish Pokémon *Heatmor Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 49 chapters